rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Gali
Basic Information Name: Gali Concept: Mystic Officer Player: Jax Motivation: Make Creation a fair and just place. Exalt Type: Mortal Caste: N/A Age: 22 Anima: N/A History Please insert your character's history and background here. Appearance and Personality Some notes on the character's appearance and personality should reside here Attributes Physical (Tertiary) Strength 2 Dexterity 2 Stamina 2 Social (Primary) Charisma 1 Manipulation 5 Appearance 3 Mental (Secondary) Perception 1 Intelligence 5 Wits 2 Abilities DAWN Archery Martial Arts Melee Thrown War 1 ZENITH Integrity Performance 3 Presence 4 Resistance Survival TWILIGHT Craft Skills Craft (Air) Craft (Earth) 1 Craft (Fire) 1 Craft (Water) Craft (Wood) Exotic Craft Skills Craft (Genesis) 1 Craft (Glamour) Craft (Fate) Craft (Magitech) Craft (Moliating) Investigation Lore 3 Medicine 1 Occult 4 (+1 Art of Divination) NIGHT Athletics Awareness Dodge 3 Larceny Stealth ECLIPSE Bureaucracy 1 Linguistics 3 Ride Sail Socialize Languages Native Language: Skytongue Old Realm Low Realm High Realm Language 4 Language 5 Procedures Art of Dream Divination Lesser Divination Merits Awakened Essence 4 Essence Abundance 4 Alternate Divination: Dreams 1 Flaws Mute 1 Sterile 1 Dark Secret 5 Obligation 3: Old Debts Backgrounds Backing 2: Haslanti League Contacts 1: Faerie Prince Artifact 3: Fear Artifact 3: Silver Scarab Artifact 3: Futility Artifact 3: Despair Removed Artifacts: Artifact 3: Confusion Equipment This section should list the equipment your character routinely uses and carries with them. Attention should be paid to weapons and armor, whether mundane or magical; please reproduce their statistics in full, but omit any the bulk of background text for artifacts and such. (Mundane equipment that has a special background should have a brief explanation.) Remember that you need to insert either two line breaks by using the Enter key on your keyboard, or HTML line break markup. Mundane Equipment Magical Equipment Vital Information Willpower 10/10 Virtues Compassion N/A Conviction 4/4 Temperance 4/4 Valor 4/4 Limit Please indicate your Limit as a numerical value, opposed to 10. (IE, if you had two points of Limit, you would write 2/10). Virtue Flaw Please name your virtue flaw, and write out it's effects upon Limit Breaking. Combat Statistics Defense Values Please note your Defense Values here. For your convenience, the formula for determining your DV have been provided. Please indicate your natural (without magic other than that on your armor and/or shield or weapon) DV first, with your full DV, enhanced by Charms you will typically use as a prelude to battle, enhancements from Hearthstones, or other sources, afterwards, in Parenthesis. (Ex, if your natural Parry DV is 5, and you have a Hearthstone which grants a blanket +1 to Parry DV, you would write it as Parry DV 5(6) Dodge DV Dodge DV is (Dexterity + Dodge + Essence if 2 or greater), round up Parry DV Parry is rated as (Dexterity + Ability + Weapon Defense Bonus)/2, round up. Mental Dodge DV Mental Dodge is calculated as (Willpower + Integrity + Pertinent Specialty + Essence)/2 In this instance, Willpower is treated as an Attribute for determining Charm bonus maximums, round up. Mental Parry DV Mental Parry DV is calculated as the higher of Charisma or Manipulation + the highest of Investigation, Performance or Presence, plus any pertinent specializations, divided by two, rounded up. (Mathematically, that's (Attribute + Ability + Specialization)/2, rounded up. Stunts must be appropriate to the attribute/ability combination used. (You may use a sub-optimal ability at any time on your own behest.) Soak Please delineate your Soak values numerically, and in parenthesis after your nominal Soak values, the value of Soak that would apply against a Piercing attack. (Ex. If your Natural Lethal Soak before armor is 3 (thus indication that you probably have Stamina 3), and your armor adds 6 points of Lethal soak, you would write Lethal Soak 9(6) . Remember: Natural Soak, unless specifically allowed, does not apply against Aggrevated soak, so in the example above, you would only write Aggravated Soak 6(3) - a very good reason not to be hit by anything capable of dealing Aggravated damage!) Bashing Soak Lethal Soak Aggravated Soak Health For brief reference (so it will appear in the table of contents), list your health levels in the Health entry as your current health levels versus your temporary health levels (Ex, if you had no applications of the Ox-Body Charm and one box of wound, you would list 6/7.) For completion, track your Health levels here – a bracketed box which is empty is undamaged, one with a B has been filled with a Bashing wound, one with an L has been filled with a Lethal wound, and one with an A has been filled with an Aggravated wound. Add additional boxes as necessary, remember to preserve line break formatting. Remember to add Dying boxes equal to your Stamina. ~0 [ ] ~1 [ ] [ ] ~2 [ ] [ ] ~4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying Essence 1 Personal 10/10 Peripheral 0/0 Committed 0 Other Information Use the space provided to track additional information about your character. Intimacies Use this space to track your character's Intimacies. Experience Use this space to track your character's available and total Experience (and mark it above in terms of available versus total.) Bonus Point Expenditure Use this space to track the Bonus Points expended during character generation. Experience Point Expenditure Use this space to track your character's experience point expenditure. Various OOC Notes And finally, use this space to track any other information you want to keep track of. Category:Exalted